Block's Anatomy Rewrite
by CoachLover18
Summary: After witnessing a near fatal car accident during the 8th grade, Massie and Claire, as well as Alicia and Kristen, end up as surgical interns at Westchester Hospital. Massie just wanted to be able to save lives, but what happens when her new boss just so happens to be a certain someone she never wanted to talk to again after 8th grade? **Rewrite**
1. The Interns

**_So back in 2009 I started a story called Block's Anatomy on here. To my surprise, it was pretty well liked despite me only ever having 4 chapters of it. I haven't been writing Fanfiction the past few years due to discovering the world of blogging within The Clique community on Wordpress where I blog as Dylan Marvil. However I recently created a blog for Block's Anatomy, which inspired me to bring this old Fanfiction back from the dead and rewrite it. Since not everyone gets on Wordpress, I decided to post the rewrite here as well. I hope you all enjoy it!_**

* * *

**_Massie Block:_**

After Derrick left her heartbroken in the 8th grade and moved on with Dylan, Massie decided she was better off without him. That was also the year she discovered what she wanted out of life, to save the lives of others. After a horrible accident and coming close to losing someone close to her, she knew she wanted to be a surgeon. To save someone like that surgeon saved her loved one. Massie doesn't give up on this dream and puts herself through medical school. She's happy when she gets an internship at the prestigious Westchester Hospital, but what happens when Derrick turns out to be her boss?

**_Claire Lyons:_**

After witnessing a near fatal car accident that involved her mother, Kendra Block, and her younger brother Todd Lyons in the 8th grade; Claire wanted to get into the medical field. When her brother Todd almost died on the operating table and was miraculously saved by a quick thinking surgeon, both Claire and Massie knew what they wanted in life…to save people. Claire went off to the same medical school as Massie and they've leaned on each other for support ever since. Her and Cam ended up going to different colleges, so they broke up after high school with the promise that if they ever saw each other again, they'd get back together. What happens when she comes face to face with her blue and green-eyed lover after all these years?

**_Alicia Rivera:_**

After testing the waters by going to college for journalism, Alicia realized her heart wasn't truly in it like she always thought it would be. She had no idea what she wanted to do with her life and ended up taking a semester off school. During her time off, she stayed with Massie and Claire in their shared apartment. It was during this stay that she found what she wanted to do. Seeing Massie and Claire go through their daily lives as medical students, the work they were doing, the passion they had for it; she knew she wanted it too. She traded in her Ralphs for scrubs and never looked back. Alicia finally found where her heart is. She gets in Westchester Hospital as a surgical intern along with Massie, Claire, and Kristen. The only one to know who the new interns are is her husband of one year, Josh Hotz.

**_Kristen Gregory:_**

Kristen Gregory was always killing it on the soccer field and there was no doubt that she'd go pro one day…that is until she tore up her knee and needed surgery. It happened midway through her freshman year at college. When she was told she'd need surgery on her knee and physical therapy afterwards, she was devastated. Although, this really turned out to be a blessing in disguise for Kristen. After getting the surgery and completing physical therapy, she knew she didn't want to be a pro soccer player. She wanted to help people. Just like the surgeons who operated on her knee. So just like Massie, Claire, and Alicia, she was off to medical school. Now as a more peppy and upbeat Kristen, she's always trying to look on the bright side of things. However that's a little hard to do when a familiar attending starts hitting on her at Westchester Hospital.


	2. The Attendings

**_It's time to meet the attendings!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

* * *

**_Derrick Harrington:_**

After years of being the star goalie all throughout middle and high school, Derrick decided he'd had enough of soccer. He was never truly 100% in it and only played to gain his father's approval. During his senior year of high school, he finally chose to think for himself and do something that would make him happy. He quit soccer and started focusing more on his grades...all for medical school. Now as a head surgeon at Westchester Hospital, he finally feel accomplished and it's all due to himself. While he seems to have everything, there seems to be something missing...or someone. The one he's always secretly held a space in his heart for. So what happens when he discovers one of the new interns is a certain amber eyed girl? Could he possibly fall head over heels in love with her again? Too bad Derrick doesn't realize his past is coming back to bite him.

_**Cam Fisher:**_

Everyone always thought Cameron Fisher would go on to play soccer professionally, but of course the ever-sweet Cam went a different route in life. He wanted to help people, to save lives. Something that's always interested him was the human brain, how it made everything work together. After high school, he chose to go off to medical school in the field of neurology, but this also meant leaving behind his long time love, Claire Lyons. They parted ways after graduation with the promise that if they were to ever cross paths again, then it was truly meant to be and they'd be together again. Now as one of the top Neurologists in the country, he's working at Westchester Hospital. When he hears of the new interns, he's not too crazy about them. Ever since a disaster with last year's interns that almost cost three lives, he feels they're nothing but trouble because of being so new to surgery. However, will he change his opinion when he sees a certain blonde?

_**Josh Hotz:**_

After growing bored with playing soccer, Josh had to sit down and think about what he really wanted to do with his life. Since living in high class Westchester, he saw how all the snooty rich women would spend thousands in plastic surgery...Josh saw dollar signs. What better way than to be set for life by going into plastics? He enrolled in medical school and worked harder than he ever had in his life. Now the best plastic surgeon in New York, he's working at Westchester Hospital. With his new found passion of plastics, he hopes to open up his own practice. Though surgery isn't the only thing Josh has been up to lately, he married the beautiful Alicia Rivera a year ago and is the only one to know about the girl's interning at Westchester Hospital. He conveniently forgot to tell the guys this knowledge.

_**Kemp Hurley:**_

After seeing all of his friends enter medical school, he decided to give it a shot. Not only did he think being a surgeon seemed pretty cool, but he thought of all the hot nurses he could get. From middle school perv, to Westchester Hospital's resident man whore, Kemp ended up becoming a top surgeon in Westchester. While he's fantastic at being a surgeon, he's terrible at committed relationships. He can always be found in the on call room with someone new each time. Can a certain intern that just so happens to be an old crush change him of his promiscuous ways?

_**Chris Plovert:**_

Chris clearly always had a love for soccer, but he had a secret passion for as long as he could remember. When he was little, he'd always 'play surgery' with his action figures and pretend to save lives. He never wanted the guys to know this because he thought they'd laugh at him, so he threw himself into playing soccer. When Chris heard about the other's decisions about heading into the medical field, he was happy and followed right along with them. Now he's a surgeon at Westchester Hospital with the rest of them. When a new attending turns up out of the blue, he wants her, but what if she recognizes him and turns the other way? And what happens when he finds out she's married?

_**Dylan Marvil:**_

Dylan always knew she didn't want fame like her mother and sisters did. The spotlight just wasn't made for her. After high school graduation, no one heard from her again...except for one person. After seeing this one person start medical school, Dylan explored the idea of surgery. With his help and support she got into the same school and excelled, though she wasn't too sure what field of medical to enter. Just when her life seemed like it was looking up, she made a mistake and caused a major loss. This loss sealed her destiny in neonatal surgery. Now a top surgeon in California, this fiery red head is headed back to New York and straight to Westchester Hospital. With all her secrets, she has a plan up her sleeves...confront her _husband_.


	3. The Game: Trailer

**_First up is a trailer of what's to come. The italics are meant to be narrations._**

* * *

_The game. They say you either have what it takes or you don't. I always like to think I have what it takes, but in reality, I'm kind of screwed._

**WELCOME TO WESTCHESTER HOSPITAL**

"The next seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst years of your life. Some of you will be pushed to your breaking point. Some of you will quit. This is your starting point."

**AND ENTER THE WORLD OF SURGICAL INTERNS…**

"You're interns. Newbies. Nobodies. Bottom of the surgical food chain. You'll run labs, write orders, and you WILL work every second until you drop. And when you do drop, don't complain!"

The girls all exchange a look with each other that clearly says, 'What did we get ourselves into?'

**WHILE THEY LEARN HOW TO SAVE LIVES…**

"The honor of preforming the first surgery will go to the intern that shows the most promise."

Massie and Claire both smirk at each other. They wanted that first surgery.

...

Kristen smiles, "Hey what about me?"

"You see that man over there Miss Gregory? You get to give him a rectal exam."

"Wait…what?!"

**WATCH AS THEY DEAL WITH COMPLICATED RELATIONSHIPS…**

"Come on, Block. I'm good looking, you know you want me." Derrick smirked at her and she let out a small laugh.

"In your dreams, Mr. Ego." He only laughed in reply. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Block…nothing at all." Massie, who had already turned her back to him didn't notice the smirk on Derrick's face or the fact that he was inching closer to her. It wasn't long until he was right behind her, his breath tickling her neck.

"Just admit it, you want me, Block…you always have." Derrick stated in a low whisper into Massie's ear.

Massie, having been caught of guard, felt her breath hitch.

**FIGHTING FOR THAT FIRST SURGERY…**

"You should get some sleep, you look like crap." Claire had a serious look on her face, but Massie knew she didn't mean for the comment to be harsh.

Massie giggled in response and teased back, "Kuh-laire! You just want to get me off my game so you get the first surgery!"

"True…" They both broke down in laughter until an attending walked by glaring at them, mumbling something about interns. They remained silent until he was out of earshot before cracking up again.

**WHY THEY BECAME SURGEONS…**

"It's a beautiful night to save lives!"

"You got that from a TV show." Claire laughs slightly, looking over at Cam.

He gives her his smile that's reserved just for her, "But it's true."

...

"You helped save a life today, Massie."

**BUT SOMETIMES IT GOES WRONG…**

"We're losing her!"

"What the hell happened?!"

...

"Why did you want to become a surgeon?"

"Because it's like a high…standing over that table, knowing you have someone's life in your hands. Being able to save them. You think you'll know what it's going to feel like, but you don't until you're in the moment and it's life or death. It's nothing I've ever felt before."

_But it's more than just a game…it's someone's life…_

Well, Block, welcome to the game.


	4. Expect the Unexpected

_Surgery. It's like a game, either you have what it takes or you don't. I always like to think I have what it takes, but in reality, I'm kind of screwed._

_Who am I you ask. I am Massie Block and today I start my career as a surgeon._

BUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Massie's alarm rang from its spot on her nightstand. She slowly lifted her head off her pillow, still groggy with sleep, and reached over to turn it off. Opening one eye and checking the time, 6:30 blinked back at her. 'Shit I only have a half hour to be there! Why didn't Claire and Kristen wake me?' Looking back over to her nightstand, she noticed a note.

'Hey Sleeping Beauty,

Kristen and I left without you since _somebody_ just wouldn't wake up.

Love, Claire

PS: I'm SO getting that first surgery!'

"I'm so going to kill her." Quickly tossing the covers off, Massie ran to the bathroom and headed for the shower. After taking the fastest shower she's ever had, she quickly got dressed and ran around gathering everything she would need. In the process of rushing to get ready, Massie realized she misplaced her keys. After what felt like forever, she finally found them in the bowl of fruit, wondering how they even got there in the first place. Seeing as time was running out, she didn't question it for too long and instead ran out to her car.

Getting in and putting her keys in the ignition and her hands on the steering wheel, she then sighed deeply and put her head down on the wheel.

"I just forgot everything I need." Leaving the car running, Massie sprinted back inside like she was running away from the bad guy in a horror movie.

_Like I said, I'm kinda screwed._

After locking the house back up, she ran back out to her car, carelessly throwing her stuff into the passenger seat, and took off. She really hoped she wouldn't hit traffic on the way to the hospital. Luckily for her, the drive there was smooth sailing with not a sign of traffic insight.

It wasn't long before Massie was pulling into the hospital parking lot. Finding a decent enough parking spot, she gathering what she needed, making sure to not forget anything again, and power walked across the lot. Looking down at her phone as she walked, she saw the white numbers say 7:00. Right on time.

When Massie reached the doors to the hospital she stopped and took a deep breath.

'Well here it goes, once I walk through these doors I become a surgeon.' Taking one last deep breath, she walked through the doors of Westchester Hospital.

Once inside, Massie briefly stopped to take in her surroundings. She's finally here; ready to be a surgeon and one of the best hospitals in the country. She lets herself smile a little before noticing Claire, Alicia, and Kristen standing in a small group near what she assumed were the rest of the interns.

Remembering the lovely, little note from this morning, Massie walked over to them. When she reached the girls she stood in front of Claire and Kristen, arms crossed, and a joking glare on her face, mostly directed at Claire.

"Really?...Really?" She feigned disappointment and shook her head at them. Kristen let out her phlegmy laugh and Claire smirked at her and stuck out her tongue. Alicia raised her eyebrow at the scene in front of her, but over the years, she's learned not to question these things.

After a final small laugh, Massie spoke up again, "So what are we waiting for?" She was finally here as a surgical intern, she wanted to do something not just stand around all day.

"We're waiting for our bosses to arrive and then they're going to split us up into groups of interns." Alicia informed her, finally seeming to find her voice since Massie arrived.

"Well, let's hope these bosses of ours are hot." Massie raised her eyebrow and smirked. The girls all looked at each other before breaking down in giggles.

_You see the thing about games is, always expect the unexpected._

* * *

Dressed in their dark blue scrubs and white lab coats, Derrick Harrington and Cameron Fisher walked down the halls of Westchester Hospital.

"I just don't understand why they are making us look after the _Interns_," Cam started, disgust etched on his face, "Interns are nothing but trouble, they're young and stupid." He finished, momentarily having a flashback to what happened with last year's interns.

Derrick sighed, "Well I wouldn't say stupid, just inexperienced." 'Which is the truth. They're fresh out of medical school and never preformed a single surgery'. He thought while stopping by a nurse's station to pick up the files on the new interns. He handed Cam the folder with the information on his group of interns.

Cam reluctantly reached his hand out for the folder, not even bothering to give it a second glance, and prayed that nothing catastrophic would happen this year. Derrick gave Cam a look that told him to keep and open mind, but he just shook his head at Derrick.

Derrick could only sigh at Cam's pessimistic attitude, "I already know your answer to this, but I'll ask anyway, are you ready to meet the new interns?" He half smiled at Cam, trying to shake him out of his negative state, but only received a glare from Cam.

Shaking his head, Derrick started walking towards the double doors leading into the lobby containing this year's interns. With a slightly sour looking Cam lagging behind him, he pushed open the doors, and soon had dozens of eyes staring back at him.

Quickly scanning the new faces in the room and seeing he had everyone's attention, he began, " "The next seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst years of your life. Some of you will be pushed to your breaking point. Some of you will quit. This is your starting point. Today you are surgeons. Look around at the people standing next to you. This is your competition. Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty. Four of you will crack under the pressure and two of you will be asked to leave," Derrick could hear Cam give a sarcastic laugh under his breath at his small reference to what went down last year.

"Surgery is like a game and your game starts now. How well will you play? Well that's up to you. Now before we get started let me introduce myself, I am Derrick Harrington and this here next to me is Cam Fisher. Some of you will be lucky enough to have us as your bosses; to work under us and to learn from us." It was then Derrick heard a faint gasp from one side of the lobby. Slightly confused, he looked in the direction it came from. What he saw made his heartbeat quicken. Staring back he saw the unmistakable amber eyes of Massie Block, a look of surprise playing on her face. Standing next to her were Claire Lyons, Kristen Gregory, and Alicia Rivera, each with the same look of surprise as Massie except Alicia, who looked as cool as a cucumber.

Swallowing down his shock, Derrick looked over at Cam whose sour look was now replaced by a look of amusement and shock. Turning away from Cam, he looked back at Massie, his eyes boring into her, and smirked.

Massie felt like a deer caught in headlights.

_Like I said, always expect the unexpected._


End file.
